My Bloody Valentine
by strangerthingshavehappened
Summary: England desperately wants you to be his Valentine! But some obstacles get in the way... England/Arthur Kirkland X Reader


**Happy *almost* Valentine's Day!**

**I hope you all enjoy it! I know I will…**

**CHOCOLATES AND TV, HERE I COME!**

**Yeah…that's gonna be my Valentine's Day…it's gonna be awesome, though.**

**Anyway, here's Iggy! I mean…England. Or Britain. Whichever. **

**I don't own Iggy, or you (ANOTHER READER INSERT! YAHOO!), or Hetalia. I wish I did, though…**

**(And I don't own the image. I found it on Google Images.)**

* * *

_Here's your chance! Just give her a note or something! _Arthur thought as he glanced at the young girl across from him. She doodled on her page, desperately trying to escape the chaos that ensued whenever the countries had a World Meeting. As of now, Lovino was cursing at Antonio, while Feliciano cried to Ludwig. Not to mention that Alfred was trying to get _ to join in on his hamburger eating contest.

"She doesn't want to, you git!" Arthur snapped as Alfred shoved another hamburger under _'s nose. _ furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Really, Arthur, I don't mind," She smiled at the representation of America. "Besides, I'd totally crush you."

"Nuh-uh!" was Alfred's retort. Arthur sighed as he rubbed his temples. How _ could be best friends with Alfred, he'd never know.

Arthur glanced down at his phone. February fourteenth, otherwise known as Valentine's Day. He sighed as he looked at _. If only he could get her alone so he could ask…

* * *

The meeting soon came to an unofficial close, as many of the countries were bored and decided to leave. As Arthur gathered his things, he noticed _, alone in the corner of the room, getting a cup of tea. He smiled as he strode over to her.

"_," Arthur said with a short nod as he went to fill his own cup with the terrible tea. It wasn't as if he was going to drink it, he just needed a reason to be over here.

"Hiya, Artie," _ smiled as she added sugar to her cup. Arthur blushed at the cute nickname she had given him.

"So, have you been having a good day?" Arthur tried to make the sentence come out as smoothly as he could, but his voice cracked at the end. Thankfully, _ didn't notice.

"Yes, actually," She added cream. "Except for the fact that we got nothing done."

"As always," the two said simultaneously. Arthur and _ exchanged a smile, and Arthur felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of it.

"So," he began. "I was wondering-"

"Yo! _!" _'s attention was drawn away from Arthur and towards the blond American.

"Yeah, Alfred?" she asked. She gave Arthur an apologetic smile.

"Guess who's going to McDonald's?" Alfred paused for a beat. "We are!" He grabbed _'s wrist, dragging her away from Arthur. As she was pulled out the door, she gave Arthur one last smile.

Arthur sighed. Maybe next time.

* * *

Arthur strode through the doors of his favorite bookshop, feeling refreshed as the smell of paper and ink filled his nostrils. He smiled as he walked through the aisles, his emerald eyes scanning the shelves for anything that looked interesting. He stopped as he realized he was just about to walk over a girl who was sat on the floor, examining the bottom shelf.

The girl looked up and smiled at him. Arthur inhaled a sharp breath. Just his luck! _ was here!

"Hi, Arthur!" she said as she picked a book from the shelf. "I didn't know you came here."

"O-oh, I come here all the time," Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. Should he ask her now?

"Well, I haven't seen you before." _ rose to her feet, about four books in her arms. "Do you come often?"

"Ah…yes-I suppose I do." _ smiled again. Arthur picked a random book from the shelf so he could walk to the checkout with her. "Did you enjoy McDonald's with Alfred?" _ covered her mouth as she tried to contain a giggle. "What is it?"

"W-well," she laughed. "Alfred got really tired from eating all those burgers and fell asleep on the table." She laughed. "A-and I needed to get home so I left him a note and k-kind of left him there!" She snorted at the end then covered her mouth, her eyes wide. "Oh, goodness. I haven't done that in a while."

Arthur smiled at how adorable she was. "Don't worry; I thought it was cute." He grinned on the inside as he saw a light blush appear on her cheeks. The two eventually reached the checkout, and Arthur, being the gentleman he was, let _ go first.

After the two had paid, _ and Arthur walked outside the shop, prepared to go their separate ways. Arthur felt quite sad. He didn't want to leave.

"So _-" He was interrupted by the sound of _'s phone going off.

"I'm sorry," _ said as she glanced at her phone. "But Alfred just woke up and is kind of freaking out. I have to go get him." She gave a half smile. "See you later?" Arthur nodded in agreement and turned to walk toward his house.

"Tonight," Arthur decided. "I'll ask tonight."

* * *

Arthur strode up the pathway to _'s house, a bouquet of (favorites flowers) in hand and his best tie on. He took a deep breath as he walked onto the porch. He could do this…

"Oi! Angleterre(England)!" Arthur groaned at the sound of the Frenchman's voice. He turned around to see Francis Bonnefoy.

"What do you want, Frog?" asked Arthur. He was not in the mood to deal with him right now.

"Ohonhonhon~" Arthur gritted his teeth at the obnoxious laugh. It was worse than Alfred's. "I see you are at manquer(miss) _'s house. Tell me-why on earth would she ever go for you-" He gestured to himself. "When she could have moi(me)?" Arthur scowled.

"Shut _up_, you bloody frog!"

"Ohonhonhon~! Angleterre(England) is jealous, non?"

"I've got no reason to be jealous! _ would never pick a frog like you!"

"Au contraire, mon chere(On the contrary, my dear)! How do you know zat ze dame would not pick moi?"

"B-because you're a pompous, arrogant toad!" Arthur felt his face getting red with anger. Francis sighed dreamily.

"Ah, I can just see 'er now, Angleterre! Rose petals thrown across her bed, no light except the light of candles…" Francis smiled deviously. "Zis shall be a wondrous Valentine's Day, non?"

"_You won't lay a single hand on her,_" Arthur growled. Francis smiled.

"You're right…I'll lay more than just one hand on 'er." Arthur felt something inside him snap. Before he knew it, his fist had connected with Francis' nose.

Suddenly, they were both bathed in light. Arthur turned around to see _, curious about all the ruckus that was going about outside. She gasped at the sight of Francis cradling his nose, which was gushing blood. She looked up at Arthur.

"Well, y-you see…the bloody frog said some rather…_rude_ things about you, and I saw it fit to, well-I think you can piece together the rest of the story." He looked down at the flowers in his hand.

"Oh," He looked up to see a bright red blush on _'s face. "I-I suppose that was sweet of you…" Arthur felt his own face heat up.

"So, _, I've wanted to ask you this all day, but I've gotten interrupted so many times-"

"Yo! Iggy! What're you doing here?" Alfred appeared behind _, holding a video game controller and a large soda.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Arthur said, stamping his foot like a child. "No! No more interruptions!" He turned to _. "You know, I've been trying to ask you this all day, but these fools have kept interrupting me!" He took a deep breath. "_, will you be my _bloody_ Valentine?"

At first, there was silence. Well, except for the obnoxious noise of Alfred slurping his drink. Then, a bright smile appeared on _'s face.

"I'd be honored to!" She threw her arms around Arthur, giving him a big hug. Arthur blushed, returning the gesture. After that, _ lifted her head up, and Arthur closed the gap between them.

"Woohoo! Iggy scored!"

"I knew ze English imbécile would do eet eventually."

* * *

**This is probably my favorite out of all my stories. I hope y'all liked it!**

**Misleading title is misleading :3**

**It's rated K+, because of the 'language.' **

**Anyway, review, please!**


End file.
